Top Eleven Lists
The Insane Critic often makes lists of Top Eleven of the best or worst of a certain subject. Though on some occasions, he makes lists of more than eleven. Prime examples are "Top Fourteen Christmas Specials" and "Top Twenty Pseudo-Acid Flashbacks". Season One Lists Top Eleven Disney Protagonists Hosted by Lunatic's brother TLSoulDude, TL names off the top eleven Disney Protagonists. *11. The Dodger from "Oliver and Company" (1988, G) *10. Tarzan from "Tarzan" (1997, G) *9. Ariel from "The Little Mermaid" (1989, G) *8. Mulan from "Mulan" (1997, G) *7. Beast from "Beauty and the Beast" (1991, G) *6. Quasimodo from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" (1996, PG) *5. Aladdin from "Aladdin" (1994, G) *4. Simba from "The Lion King" (1995, G) *3. Kenai from "Brother Bear" (2003, G) *2. Stitch from "Lilo and Stitch" (2002, G) *1. Jim Hawkins from "Treasure Planet" (2002, G) Top Eleven Over-powered Characters The Insane Critic makes a list of the top eleven characters that are over-powered to the point where one cannot care for them. *11. Superman (DC Comics) *10. Green Lantern (DC Comics) *9. Destroyer Armor (Marvel) *8. Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *7. Sylar (Heroes) *6. Captain Planet *5. Goku (Dragonball franchise) *4. Captain Marvel (DC Comics) *3. Alucard (Hellsing) *2. Doctor Manhattan (Watchmen) *1. Spawn (McFarlane comics) Note: Lunatic admits that, though Alucard is over-powered, he is still pretty cool. Top Fourteen Christmas Specials The Insane Critic does his top fourteen Christmas Specials, doing fourteen instead of eleven saying that "he wants to be original and thirteen is an unlucky number". *14. Mickey's Magical Christmas, Snowed in at the House of Mouse *13. The Winnie the Pooh Christmas Special *12. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *11. The Santa Clause *10. How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Animated Version) *9. The Garfield Christmas Special *8. How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Jim Carrey Version) *7. The Santa Clause 2 *6. A Charlie Brown Christmas *5. The Nativity Story *4. All of the Rankin-Bass pictures *3. The Muppet Christmas Specials *2. Alf's Special Christmas *1. The George C. Scott Christmas Carol Top Twenty Pseudo-Acid Flashbacks The Insane Critic goes over his list of moments where viewers swear that they're on drugs, but aren't. He also names them off in no particular order. *20. Timeless River from "Kingdom Hearts II" *19. The Intro of "Freakazoid" *18. The Genie World from "Aladdin the game" *17. The Circus of Fear from "We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story" *16. Green Goblin's Delusion Scene from "Marvel/DC Happy Hour" *15. Any intro to "Bleach" *14. Davy Jones' Locker from "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End" *13. The History of the Twili Scene from "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" (this was mentioned in a previous review) *12. Dr. Manhattan's Flashback from "Watchmen" *11. Homer's Mountain Climbing Delusion from "The Simpsons" *10. Clare's Mind-Cross from "Claymore" *9. The Power Within Video from "SpongeBob SquarePants" *8. The Willy Wonka song from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" *7. The Mad Mod Chase Scene from "Teen Titans" *6. The Woozy Shooter hallucination from "Xiaolin Showdown" *5. The Reality Warp from "Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy" *4. The Heffalump and Woozle song from "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" *3. The Doh-Doh World from "Loony Tunes" *2. "Moonwalker" *1. The entirety of "Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island" Introducing: The spiraling Grinch face gag. Top Eleven Saddest Death Scenes Lunatic lists his top eleven saddest death scenes. *11. L (Death Note) *10. Dinobot (Beast Wars) *9. Leonidas (300) *8. William Wallace (Braveheart) *7. Axel (Kingdom Hearts II) *6. Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) *5. Zack Fair (Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core) *4. Rorschach (Watchmen) *3. Kong (Peter Jackson's King Kong) *2. The Jedi Order (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) *1. Jesus (Passion of the Christ) Note: Lunatic wears a funeral tuxedo instead of his usual garbs. Note 2: Omits the usual ending, instead Lunatic bursts into tears and shouts, to the audience, "YOU SAW NOTHING!" before running off-screen. Top Eleven Screw-Ups Insane Critic goes over the list of mistakes he’s made over the course of season one. *11. Spawn did NOT beat God (Top Eleven Over-Powered Characters) (Though he says it doesn’t change his opinion on him.) *10. Misses in Manga Month (A scathing review of Trigun (though he defends himself), the maker of Bobobo was NOT high, and Rosario+Vampire and Vampire Knight aren’t Twilight rip-offs) *9. Chuck Jones didn’t make the Do-Do World (Top Twenty Pseudo-Acid Flashbacks) *8. There WERE other memorable members of the Twilight Princess cast (Now vs. Then: Ocarina of Time vs. Twilight Princess) *7. The pistol on Deadliest Warrior: Mafia vs. Yakuza (Deadliest Warrior: A Look Back) *6. Electro DID appear on the Amazing Spider-Man (Now vs. Then: Amazing Spider-Man vs. Spectacular Spider-Man) *5. Not having Dinobot’s death higher (Top Eleven Saddest Death Scenes) *4. Reading only review of My Immortal *3. Not doing a proper review of Darkside and the Hyuga *2. Being unoriginal in the video game review (Spider-Man 3: The Game) *1. Not doing enough research on One Piece (War of the Nerds: Naruto vs. One Piece) Note: This is the last review of season one Season Two Lists These lists have yet to be released